The Unraveler
The Unraveler is the second challenge on the Azaveyran Challenges board. Attacks The Unraveler attacks with both Good and Evil elemental damage. #"The Unraveler cries out to your fiercest dreams." The Unraveler flaps its wings, dealing 4 hits of Good Melee damage. #*Inflicts a 1-turn stun. #*Applies 'Dream Terror' for 10 turns, including the current turn. #**Bonus to Hit +50. #**Boost +25%. #"The Unraveler cries out to your deepest nightmares." The Unraveler flaps its wings, dealing 4 hits of Evil Melee damage. #*Inflicts 'Dream Terror' for 9 turns. #**Bonus to Hit -20. #*Applies 'Nightmare Terror' for 10 turns #**Melee/Pierce/Magic +120. #The Unraveler sticks out its proboscis and drains its target for 2 hits of Good or Evil Melee damage, with +50 Bonus to Hit. #*Good: Heals HP equal to the damage dealt. #*Evil: #**Inflicts 'Drained' for 3 turns, including the current turn. #***All -(variable) #***Health +(variable) #**Applies 'Energized' for 3 turns if 'Drained' is inflicted. #***All +(variable) #***Health -(variable) #The Unraveler strikes with energy spears, dealing 6 hits of Good or Evil Melee damage. #"The Unraveler screams for the Void." The Unraveler flaps its wings, dealing 4 hits of Good Melee damage, and then The Unraveler flaps its wings, dealing 4 hits of Evil Melee damage. #*Evil-element hits inflict a 2-turn stun. #*Applies 'Void Terror' for 9 turns, including the current turn. #**Boost +75%. #*Inflicts 'Dream Terror' for 9 turns, including the current turn. #**-75 Bonus. #The Unraveler sticks out its proboscis and drains its target for 2 hits of Good or Evil Melee damage, with +50 Bonus to Hit. #*Heals HP equal to the damage dealt. #*Inflicts 'Drained' for 3 turns, including the current turn. #**All -(variable) #**Health +(variable) #*Applies 'Energized' for 3 turns if 'Drained' is inflicted. #**All +(variable) #**Health -(variable) #The Unraveler attacks with energy pillars, dealing 3 hits of Good or Evil Melee damage. Rotation The Unraveler's rotation is split into multiple phases. * Good state: 1 -> 3 -> 4 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 4. * Evil state: 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 4 -> 3 -> 4 -> 4. It begins the battle randomly in either a Good or Evil state, and switches after 10 turns, OR when it has been damaged in its current state for 10% of its maximum HP, even if it heals the damage back. In its first state, the Unraveler's rotation will be 1 turn shorter; it will only use Attack 4 once at the end. * Reducing its HP from 100% to 90% or lower causes a state change. * Reducing its HP for example, to 85%, will cause the next state change at 75% or lower. * Reducing its HP to 90%, and then it heals to 91%, and then reducing its HP to 82% or lower causes a state change. When The Unraveler's HP falls below 60% HP, it uses a final rotation: * Final state: 5 -> 6 -> 7 -> 6 -> 7 -> 6 -> 7 -> 6 -> 7 -> 6 -> repeat. The Unraveler does not revert states if its HP goes back over a threshold, and after its Void Scream rotation, will not change into either Good or Evil even if it heals back above 60%. Mechanics * 'Drained' reduces your All resistance by 20 or to 0, whichever is greater. 'Energized' will increase its All based on 'Drained'. * If your All resistance increases (by equipping different items), "The Unraveler imprints on your new resistance." will occur on the next round. 'Drained' and 'Energized' will alter resistances equal to your highest All resist, removing the high All resistance gear will not weaken either effect. ** If your new All resist is still below 20, 'Drained' and 'Energized' will still alter resistances by 20 each. Resistances *Immobility: 200 *Health: -10 *All: 10 Notes and Guides Equipment Since The Unraveler drains your All, it is wise to have only 20 of it and focus the rest on Good/Evil resistance. That way, you won't increase Unraveler's All resistance, which is always at least 20, after draining. *Transcendence (Lvl 80) +12 Good and Evil ** Weapon of the Amulet (10% chance to give +7% Boost) ** Candy healing weapon *Necro Paragon Cape/Groundhog Wings/Nick's Toasty Cape VIII (S) + 10 All *Unhallowed DeathKnight Circlet/Zeclem's Band +15 Good and Evil *Fierce Dragonlord Helm + 10 All *Slimy Necklace (Lvl 75) +25 Immobility and -20 Health (both vital for this fight) *Shapeless Idol V + 1 Good and Evil (doesn't give all boost and gives you nice crit and bonus boosts) *Unhallowed DeathKnight Belt/Zeclem's Belt + 2 Good and Evil *Legion Bracer/SO Eternal Locket +1 All With these bonuses, you will have +21 All, +30 Good/Evil, -40 Health and at least +47 Immobility. After draining you, you still will have 30% reduction of Unraveler's damage and some shielding from it's stuns. Category:Boss Category:Monster